


Crazy Science Partners

by seaunicorn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is the new transfer student from France and Cosima befriends her.  This is a series of related one-shots in the same high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an intro for this whole thing: these will be a bunch of related one shots within the same high school AU. They will probably be non linear, but I figured I'd start with their meeting.

“Cosima, you know the rules.”

The chair in the principal’s office was itchy and uncomfortable, and he called her in while she was on her way to biology. Cosima was not happy. She leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed and a frown on her lips. Principal Leekie continued his lecture.

“We have it clearly stated in the handbook that ladies will have hair that is colored and styled naturally.”

“Define _natural_?” Cosima asked, cocking her head to the side and twitching her lips up into a challenging smirk.

Leekie glared. “I’m sending you home, and you need to have your hair out of those… _things_ by tomorrow.”

“You mean my dreads?”

“Yes, your,” he sneered as he said the word, “ _dreadlocks_.”

“Do you even know anything about dreads?” Cosima asked. No way would she be able to get rid of them by tomorrow.

“I don’t care,” Leekie replied. “I don’t know what you got up to over break, but you’re back at school now and there are rules here.”

“Whatever. Are we done?” Cosima stood up before waiting for a response and grabbed her backpack. She pulled her skirt up to a length that was less than appropriate.

“Yes, we’re done,” Leekie said, ignoring her disregard for the uniform policy as well. “Don’t go back to class, Cosima!” he called as she walked out the door. Cosima rolled her eyes, out of his sight. She walked through the empty halls; everyone was in class. She was going home and missing her last class, and anyone else would have been happy, and Cosima would have been happy if it had been any other class but biology.

Whatever. That wasn’t her biggest problem.

Her biggest problem was that before he agreed to let her get dreadlocks, Cosima had to swear to her dad that the school would allow it. He made it very clear he didn’t want her getting into any more trouble. And here she was, getting sent home early, for having dreadlocks.

She punched a locker. “Fuck.” She was going to have to come up with something because there’s no way she would get rid of her dreads.

When Cosima reached her own locker, she grabbed all the books that she needed for her homework tonight. She may be a bit rebellious, but she’s still top of her class. Unfortunately, her backpack was too small to fit everything so she stacked four textbooks in her arms and pushed her locker shut with her elbow before heading out to the parking lot. Cosima turned the corner to the exit and WHAM!

Two bodies, four textbooks, a bunch of papers, and a pair of glasses went flying to the floor.

“Shit!” Cosima exclaimed. “I’m so sorry!” She moved her hands along the ground, blindly searching for her glasses so she could find her books and see who she ran into. Everything within a five foot radius was now totally blurry.

“Oh, no, _pardon_! It was my fault! I wasn’t looking.” Wait a minute, there weren’t any French students here. And where the hell did her glasses fall? Cosima felt along the ground and her hand came in contact with another hand. She muttered an apology before jerking her hand away to continue her search.

“I wasn’t looking either,” Cosima replied. Her hands finally felt the shape of her glasses. She grasped them and shoved them back on her head. Cosima looked up and her face was inches away from a pair of gorgeous, honey eyes, and the angelic face they belonged to. Soft looking lips graced Cosima with the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. Short blonde hair fell in messy curls around the girl’s face. “Uhhh…” Cosima stuttered, her cheeks flushing with color.

“I believe these are yours?” the girl said, pushing a stack of books toward her. Damn, she had gathered all Cosima’s books before picking up her own things. That was considerate.

“Thanks,” Cosima muttered, nervously pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She noticed there were still papers all over the place and helped gather them. “And these are yours?” she said, handing over a few papers.

“Yes, _merci_.” Their fingers brushed as the blonde woman took the papers from Cosima’s hands. She tried to fight the heat from building up in her face or she would turn red as a tomato. It’s happened before.

Cosima picked herself up off the floor and held out her hand to help up the woman still on the floor. A soft, delicate hand grasped her own and she pulled up. The girl was light as a feather. Or maybe just really graceful. Probably the latter.

“Why haven’t I seen you around here before?” Cosima asked, finally collecting herself enough to act like a normal human.

“Oh, I just transferred,” she explained. “Tomorrow is my first day, but I came today to pick up my schedule and drop of some paperwork.” She held out the hand Cosima had just let go of. “Delphine,” she introduced.

“Cosima,” she replied, shaking Delphine’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cosima,” Delphine smiled.

“Likewise, although I could think of better circumstances.” Delphine laughed, and Cosima would swear it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and she made it her mission to hear it again before she died. “But hey, to make up for it, I could show you around tomorrow? Direct you to your classes? Provide moral support?”

Delphine giggled. “I would like that very much.”

Cosima grinned. “Good. Me too.”

There was a moment of silence in which Cosima threaded a hand in hair and Delphine chewed on her bottom lip.

“I will see you tomorrow then?” Delphine asked.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Good.” Delphine thanked her again, and walked past Cosima. Cosima glanced over her shoulder to steal one more look at the girl she just met. She grinned, not even remembering what she had been so worried about a minute ago.


	2. Study date

“Just to warn you,” Cosima said as she pulled up in front of her house, “my dad can be a little…” Cosima struggled to find the right word.  “Uptight?”  Delphine glanced at her questioningly.  “I mean, everyone loves you because you’re you, so you have nothing to worry about.  He just…doesn’t show it.”

“I thought you said your parents had a party tonight?” Delphine asked.

“Oh, they do.  But it appears they’re still here.  Probably because they’ve been dying to meet my new friend and I told them we would be studying tonight.”  Cosima opened her car door and jumped out.  Delphine was still sitting, grabbing her books and her bag, when Cosima came around on the side and opened her door for her.

“ _Merci_ ,” Delphine muttered as she stepped out of the car.  “So what about your mother?”

“What about her?”  Cosima led Delphine up the driveway.

“Well, you warned me about your father, is there anything I should know about your mother?”

Cosima shrugged.  “Not really.  She’s pretty easygoing.”  They reached the porch and Cosima opened the front door for Delphine.  They stepped inside.  “Mom!  Dad!  I’m home!”

A woman came down the stairs, wearing only one shoe and putting on an earring.  “Oh, lovely!” she said.  “You must be Delphine?”  Cosima’s mother finished putting on her earrings and stuck out her hand to introduce herself.  “I’m Emma, Cosima’s mom.”

Delphine shook her hand.  “ _Enchanté_ , Mrs. Niehaus,” she replied.

“Al, have you seen my other shoe?” Cosima’s mother called up the stairs.

“You left it up here,” a voice shouted back down.

Cosima’s father appeared at the stairs, fully dressed and ready in a nice suit, holding a shoe in one hand.  He came down the stairs and handed his wife the shoe.

“Dad?” Cosima said.  “This is my friend Delphine.”

“ _Enchanté_ ,” Delphine said and held out her hand.

Cosima’s father looked at her hand and ignored it.  “You two will be studying?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cosima quickly replied.

He nodded at Delphine.  “Don’t be up too late.”  He stepped past them and opened the front door.  “Emma, let’s go!”

Cosima’s mother nodded.  She gave Cosima a quick kiss on the cheek and Cosima made a face and wiped it off.  “There’s money on the fridge for pizza!” she said, and followed her husband out the door.

“Well, not bad,” Cosima said once they were alone.  “You got a head nod.  That’s more than most people get.”

Delphine’s confused expression softened into a smile.  “Good,” she said.

“Now, let’s get to work!”  Cosima grabbed Delphine’s hand and led her into the living room where they flopped onto the couch and cracked open their books.

Two hours of studying and half a pizza later, Cosima slammed her book shut and groaned.

“If I hear the word mitosis one more time, I swear I’m going to punch someone.”

Delphine laughed and placed a hand on top of Cosima’s.  “Why don’t we take a break?”

Cosima glanced down at their hands and blushed.  “Okay.”

She stroked her knuckles for a moment, then ran her fingers up Cosima’s arm as she drew her hand away and leaned back on the couch.  Cosima struggled to breathe.

“You have a lovely home,” Delphine said, looking around.  It was pretty lovely.  It was the typical, well-kept living room of a family with one child.  The floor was vacuumed, the couch cushions were perfectly fluffed, and there were framed pictures of Cosima from every year of her life.

Cosima shrugged.  “I guess.”

Delphine studied a recent family picture of Cosima standing between her parents.  “You know, you look nothing like your parents,” she observed.  Their similar blonde hair and blue eyes were nothing like Cosima’s dark hair and brown eyes.

“I know,” Cosima replied.  “I’m adopted.”

“Oh!” Delphine was surprised.  “ _Pardon_ , I didn’t know.”

“It’s cool.  It’s kind of obvious.  I figured it out years before they told me.”

Delphine smiled and leaned forward again, placing a hand on Cosima’s leg.  “Or maybe you’ve just always been very smart,” she suggested.

Cosima nodded in agreement and leaned a little closer.  “Maybe.”  Delphine noticed when Cosima’s eyes momentarily flicked down to her lips.  Before either of them could move, Cosima’s phone rang.  She checked the caller ID and rolled her eyes before leaning back to answer.  “Yes, mom?” she said.  “Yes, we’re fine.  Yes, we got pizza.  No, the house isn’t on fire.  Love you too.”

Cosima tossed her phone back on the table.  “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Delphine assured.  “Should we get back to studying now?”

“Yeah,” Cosima said.  But neither of them made any move to pick up their books.  Their eyes were locked, except for when Cosima glanced down at Delphine’s lips again.  “Can I…” she started.  She reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Delphine’s ear before cupping her cheek.  The fact that Delphine didn’t protest and just licked her lips in response only encouraged her, so Cosima leaned in and placed her lips on Delphine’s.

It started off soft and slow.  Cosima was tentative; she didn’t want to scare Delphine.  But when Delphine was the one who initiated tongue, Cosima responded wholeheartedly, parting her lips and allowing her entrance.  Cosima sighed and leaned forward into Delphine as their tongues slid against each other.  Eventually, Cosima was lying on top of Delphine on the couch, and they were making out.

Cosima toyed with the fabric at the bottom of Delphine’s shirt as they kissed, waiting for her to stop her, but Delphine didn’t protest so she slid her hand under the shirt and her cool hand met hot skin.  Delphine tugged at her dreadlocks and opened her mouth further.  Cosima’s hand continued to travel up the soft stomach.  She had almost reached her destination when a phone went off; this time it was Delphine’s.

Delphine’s eyes shot open and she jerked her lips away from Cosima’s, jumping into an upright sitting position.  She reached for her phone on the table and checked the text message.

After reading it, Delphine closed her eyes for a moment, still a little dazed and breathless from all the kissing.  Cosima was about to reach for her hand when she stood up from the couch.

“I have to go,” Delphine said.

“What?  Why?” Cosima asked.

“My father wants me home,” Delphine replied.

“Ok.” Cosima stood up too.  “I can drive you,” she offered.

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” she declined.  “I don’t live far.”  Delphine began to pick up her text book and papers, stuffing them into her backpack.

“Are you sure?” Cosima asked.

“ _Oui_ ,” Delphine said.  “Thank you, though.”  She headed for the door, and Cosima followed, a little dumbfounded.  “I will see you Monday?”  Cosima nodded.  Delphine was about to lean in to kiss her on the cheek, but then hesitated at the last moment.  She turned around and opened the door.  “ _Au revoir_ , Cosima.”  She waved goodbye.

The door closed and Cosima stood in shock for a minute, letting her brain process what had just happened.  She kissed Delphine.  They were _making out_.  Then she bolted.

“Shit.”


End file.
